


A śpiewak także był sam

by Filigranka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński
Genre: AU, AU - główni bohaterowie przeżyli, Gen, Humor, Polski | Polish, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, ucieczki ukrywanie się pełna konspira. niestety bez przytulania się z zimna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Pankracy cieszył się swoim tryumfem (i Henrykiem) dłużej niż w kanonie - ale i tak niedługo.(w końcu polski romantyzm do czegoś zobowiązuje)





	A śpiewak także był sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



— Rewolucja pożera własnych ojców. Jakże klasycznie kończy się ten twój nowy świat, obywatelu!

— Mną to się zadławi. Pana hrabiego toby nawet, połykając, nie zauważyła — parsknął Pankracy, starający się rozpalić ogień.

Henryk oznajmił oczywiście, że pora umierać i on tutaj będzie celowo konał z zimna w kącie chaty drwala, ale rąk sobie pracą nie zhańbi. Znaczy, to drugie to Pankracy wydedukował i ogłosił sam.

Cokolwiek zjadliwie. Fakt, że Leonardowi ideologiczna miłość przeszła w równie ideologiczną zazdrość o zbędny reakcyjny element – vel błyskotkę wojenną vel Henryka – a następnie w niezmiennie ideologiczny zapał do buntu przeciwko dowódcom, którzy zdradzili odwieczne ideologiczne ideały, tak jakoś go nastrajał.

Zdrada Leonarda i to, że ów znalazł posłuch, który z kolei zmuszał Pankracego i Henryka do tułania się po lesie i liczenia na pomoc, tfu, wiernego feudalnym ideałom ludu. Feudalny ideał uosabiał Henryk, od lat uparcie starający się umrzeć, bo oddychanie powietrzem egalitaryzmu uwłaczało jego godności. Całe to umieranie na pokaz było niespecjalnie przydatne w ucieczce.

Pankracy twierdził, że nie zostawił hrabiego na pastwę losu tylko ze względu na miłość ludu, przynoszącą pożywne korzyści.

— Klasyczne za to jest, że pan hrabia leży. Bezczynnie.

— Nieprawda. Ułożyłem dramat i dwie filozoficzne rozprawy.

— Chociaż z filozofii wojny partyzanckiej? — Być może to, że ręce trzęsły mu się ze złości, tłumaczyło, czemu Pankracemu rozpalanie ognia idzie trzy razy wolniej niż zwykle.

Henryk go zignorował. Potem, kiedy ogień wreszcie buchnął w kominku, dodał łaskawie:

— Oraz słałem listy.

— Listy?

— Do osób o podobnych zapatrywaniach filozoficznych. Otrzymałem już nawet kilka odpowiedzi. Nic ostatecznego, rzecz jasna – upadł nasz ideał i kluczymy jak kupcy – ale budzących nadzieję na pewne... wsparcie, choć głównie duchowe. Ale może i brzęczące... — Henryk zacmokał ponownie. — Chyba nie łudziłeś się, ty, taki cynik i uczony, że skruszenie paru zamków w jednym kraiku wystarczy, żeby obalić wolę...

— ...władzy i poddaństwa...

— ...ducha, tradycję i honor!


End file.
